


First Light

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is to love and be loved in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Light

He loves her fiercely. The wholeness of his affection a palpable, living and breathing thing. It was frightening at first when he realized the extent of this. Only until he knew she felt the same somehow. 

He’s come to enjoy just watching her at times, especially when she sets her mind to building things. She gets such a pensive, thoughtful look. Going through all the days junk she's collected, trying to figure what has a use and what doesn't. She sits down on the ground, with her hair up. That smudge of oil or dirt on her cheek that looks too cute to call attention to just yet. 

She's too good. So good it makes his heart ache. She of all people doesn't deserve what's happened to her. So selfless and ready to lend a hand. Or her life. Maybe it’s an old world thing. Whatever it is, he hopes it won’t be stripped away from her by the Commonwealth. 

She is his weak spot, and he knows this. 

She forgets herself at times, being so worried for others does that. He could’ve killed someone when she came back to him one day, soaking wet and shivering, lips turning blue. He said nothing, instead wrapping her up in his jacket and pulling her flush against him. They stayed like that even after the shaking stopped, her face buried in the crook of his neck, leaving wet marks even though the rain was long dried. He would thread his fingers through her hair, whispering sweet things in his gravelly tone. 

The loss she carried everyday wasn’t something he could even begin to imagine. But he made her smile. They both carried damages. Just some visible and some not. 

He still remembers what it felt like the first time she called him John. Not a luxury many would have, or in fact even be comfortable with. There was an intimacy to it, especially with the way she said it. 

Oh, but he loved the way she looked at him. Never with fear or disgust. At first a mild curiosity, which wasn’t all that unexpected considering she probably hadn’t seen a ghoul in… well, ever. He had no idea how she found him as handsome as she professed to, but fuck, he wasn’t about to complain. Nowadays his face was often subject to caresses and kisses, accompanied by compliments and praise he was unworthy of. 

So here he was, in a renovated pre-war house while his 200 year old girlfriend slept, preparing her breakfast. Only a little high. This life was turning out to be a lot weirder than he’d ever imagined. But definitely a good weird. If you squinted the omelette kinda looked like a heart. Maybe?


End file.
